This invention relates to television antennas.
Television receivers, for example, typically include "rabbit ears" and sometimes whips used for VHF and bowties or loops used for UHF. Rabbit ears and whips are usually adjustable to account for the different frequencies of different channels and the directionality of the incoming signals.